Sara Rivers
by bittersweet thoughts
Summary: Will's best friend from childhood is a little pissed that Will went off on an adventure...and left her behind! I hope to have more writen soon... PLEASE REVIEW


"What?!"  
  
"I'm getting married."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Sarah!"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"My god Sarah, how many times must I explain it? I love her!"  
  
"Love...humph. Yes, you've said that. But Will, marriage?! Couldn't you just tumble with her once or twice and get her out of your system?!"  
  
"Sarah! My god! That's not what love is!"  
  
"Humph..."  
  
"Aye, but it's quite the bonus, ain't it mate?" A stranger chuckled. Will Turner and his best friend, Sara Rivers, turned to see him leaning against the frame of the door to the room in which they stood.  
  
"Jack! You're finally here!"  
  
"Aye, that I am." The man nodded. "And who might this be, mate?" He asked, gesturing to Sarah while looking her up and down. She stood near the center of the room beside Will scowling as if she had just spotted the devil himself. But there was something strange about this girl, Jack concluded. She wore not a fancy dress, or any type of dress for that matter, but instead wore what seemed to be leather breeches and a men's white shirt. How strange. But the strangeness did not end there. She also wore a sword at her hip and a dagger strapped to her thigh. Jack quickly noted both weapons.  
  
"So you're the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow." She said coldly, her hand dropping to the hilt of her sword.  
  
"Ah ah ah...you don't want to do that luv." Jack waved his fingerer at her and with his other hand gripped the hilt of his sword. "You really don't want to do that." He warned, laughing.  
  
"Oh really?! But I can assure you I most certainly do!"  
  
"Very well luv, have it yer way." And with that they both drew their swords and began their battle. To Jack's surprise Will didn't seem surprised at all that his friend had drawn on him. In fact all he did was sigh and step out of their way. "May I ask me lady, why you find that you must test your skills with a sword against mine when you must realize yer gonna lose?"  
  
Will cleared his throat awkwardly reminding the two that he was still in the room. "Umm...Jack...I wouldn't count on wining too much. She is pretty good."  
  
"Pretty good?" Sara all but growled.  
  
"Oh really and why is the mate? I'm not that bad am I?" Jack said, laughing at Will's warning.  
  
"No...Jack that's not what I'm saying. Listen to me, remember when I told about how I practice sword fighting three hours a day..."  
  
"Yeah, you didn't have much of a life before you met me did ya?" Jack laughed.  
  
"Jack! Sara spends four!"  
  
"Four?"  
  
"Four hours a day, every day." Sara growled.  
  
"Aww this isn't another one of those 'I hate pirates' things again is it luv?" Jack asked smirking as he finally managed to disarm her and pin her up against the wall.  
  
"No!"  
  
"It isn't?" Will pips in.  
  
"NO! It's more of a, you stole Will and went on to have a grand 'ol adventure AND FORGOT TO BRING ME!" She practically screamed at Jack while bucking with all her might against him to free her self from his grasp.  
  
"What?!" This startled comment coming from Will.  
  
"What the hell Will! You know I've always wanted to get the bloody hell away from here and you just up and left with out me!"  
  
"Well, well, well...if I had known that ya'd had wanted to come luv, I would have let ya. After all luv ya could have provided me with a little fun to pass the time with." Jack laughed at Sara's look of complete furry at what he had just suggested.  
  
"You sick pig! Let me go!"  
  
"Only for a kiss, me world for just a kiss." Jack laughed smiling that wicked smile of his.  
  
"Never!" She spat at him.  
  
"Well then I'll just have to help myself won't I?"  
  
"Will?!" Sara shot him a pleading look but he only laughed.  
  
"He's just trying to make you nervous Sara. And besides I'm sure there's somewhere I should be right about now."  
  
"Will?!"  
  
"That's right mate, go and check on your Elizabeth why don't ya." He laughed as Will left the room laughing and shaking his head. Turning back to Sara he smiled wickedly.  
  
"Well now luv...how about that kiss?" Jack asked mischievously loving the way she was swarming trying to get away.  
  
"In your dreams...I'd never kiss you!" Sara spat in his face fiercely.  
  
"Well luv why don't you sample the merchandise before jumping to such hasty conclusions." And with that he lowered his mouth to hers.  
  
"You bas." Was all Sara was able to spit out before he managed to shut her up quite successfully.  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


End file.
